So Long, Friend
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: The one thing that can completely destroy a friendship: moving.


_**So Long, Friend**_

* * *

**Pairing: **TailsXCream (friendship...)

**Summary: **The one thing that can completely destroy a friendship: moving.

* * *

Miles 'Tails' Prower and Cream the Rabbit were best friends. They lived next door to each other. Everyday, after school, they would go to each other's house and play. Whether it was tag, hide-and-go-seek, or even just hanging around and watching some television with each other, it was fun. Tails and Cream's friendship was strong. They never fought with each other once. They thought they were going to be friends till the end. Oh, how wrong they were. One day, after school, Tails was concerned why Cream didn't show up at school today.

'Maybe she was sick?' The concerned fox thought to himself.

But, regardless, Tails went over to Cream's house, to check up on her. Tails walked up the concrete steps to Cream's front porch. An old wooden bench was placed on the left side of the porch. Tails and Cream would always sit on that bench if they couldn't think of something to play. Tails would like to call that bench "The Thinking Bench". A flower, placed by a bench in a red pot, was slowly growing. Tails slowly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He could hear the jingle chime through out the house.

After waiting for a few moments, the wooden door slowly opened. Tails immediately perked up after staring in space for a few moments. Cream's chocolate colored eyes traveled to the concrete floor. She looked awfully sad for some reason; Tails was concerned about that.

"Hey Tails," she greeted, gloomily.

She stepped out of the door, and entered outside. She sighed and held her hands in front of her stomach.

"Hey Cream, I came over to see why you weren't at school today...? Are you sick?"

The cream colored rabbit looked up at him, alarmed.

"No, I wasn't sick," she paused, feeling bad that Tails was worried about her, "but I need to tell you something, Tails."

The troubled rabbit led Tails to the bench to sit down. Cream folded her hands on her lap, thinking thoughtfully. Tails was thinking of the worst. His mind was bothered about Cream. Why was she like this? She's never like this.

"Tails..." Cream began; her voice was shaky. "My...mother finally found a job."

Tails' face lit up. This was great. Cream mother has been searching for a job for awhile now, and she finally got one. But...wait...something wasn't right. Why was Cream sad about this? She should be thrilled.

"This is great, Cream! Why are you sad about this?" Tails asked. Cream finally looked into Tails' eyes.

"Tails...my mother's job isn't in Station Square."

Station Square was the city that Tails and Cream lived in. Cream's statement slightly confused the two-tailed fox.

"So...your mom has to drive to the next town?"

"No Tails!" Cream yelled out, impatiently. Tails was shocked. He never heard Cream shout at him before. "My mother and I have to move!"

Tails froze. No wonder why Cream was upset. Sadness overwhelmed Tails now. This was possibly the worst thing that has ever happened to him. Cream was his best friend. Now; she has to move?

"W-where?" Tails chocked out.

Cream finally calmed down, and returned to her sad stage.

"We have to move to California." Cream explained; her voice shaking more than before. Tails sighed. California was very, very far away. There was a slim chance that Tails could go to California to visit Cream. Tails dared to ask the nest question. He didn't want to know the answer, for it may destroy his soul. But he has to ask.

"...When?" Tails dared to ask, tears beginning to swell in his eyes.

"...Tomorrow." Cream dared to answer, tears also swelling in her eyes.

"Tomorrow!" Tails shouted out, in disbelief. His mouth hung open. He wished Cream didn't have to move. He wished he could stop this, but he knew he couldn't.

"Yes. We have to leave at six..."

"At night?" Tails inquired.

"No...in the morning." Cream answered, her eyes closed. She didn't want to see his sad facial expression.

"So...this is the last time we can see each other?" Tails insisted, hoping that he was wrong.

"Possibly..." Cream nodded her head.

This was the worst day of their young lives. So many emotions, but mostly sadness, was running through them. The two young friends sat in silence, taking in this shocking information. After about a half an hour of silence, Cream stood up.

"I have to finish packing, Tails..."

Tails nodded his head.

"I understand."

Cream silently opened the door, and stepped inside. Tails stood up from the bench and mournfully dragged his feet to his house.

---

During Tails' slumber, he heard a noise outside. The fox slowly opened his eyes, and rubbed them. He groaned and looked at the clock on his night stand. The clock read 6:01. Tails quickly sat up and looked out his window. Out of the window, Tails saw Cream mournfully go into the back seat of the car.

Suddenly, as Cream was looking out of her window, she saw Tails looking at her. She weakly smiled, and Tails mimicked her actions in response. This was their goodbye. This was going to be the last time that they see each other.

Just then, Vanilla, Cream's mother, jumped into the car. She started up the engine and they slowly took off. Cream and Tails were slowly waving at each other, in a gloomily type of way, until they couldn't see each other anymore.

"So long, friend..." they both whispered, simultaneously.

_**The End...**_


End file.
